Az ajándék
by Leninova
Summary: Kicsiny történet egy olyan családról, mely viszontagságok, elképzelhetetlen szörnyűségek ellenére összetart, szeretetben és egyetértésben jutva át a napok sokaságán. Ez a novella (mint első igazi, nagy művem) promója volna egy nagyon rég óta tervezgetett regénynek, ahol a szövögetések kezdete valamikor 2008-ra tehetők. Eredeti hossz: 13 oldal


_Hatalmas köszönettel tartozom Édesanyámnak és Édesapámnak, amiért hittek hittek bennem és segítségükkel hozzájárultak ahhoz, hogy ez a mű megszülessen általam, a kép pedig még teljessé tegyen_

 _Külön köszönet még:_

 _Knezics Sándornak és Szakál Renátónak amiért vették a fáradtságot és segítséget nyújtottak számomra a novella tökéletesítéséért. Még egyszer, köszi srácok!_

 **A hajnalodó reggelség fényei élénk, a ragyogó végtelenség aranyáradatában töltötték meg a hálószoba szürke terét, életet lehelvén a falak unalmas egyhangúságába, csalóan hívogatva az elkövetkezendő nap kecsegtető örömeire. Az alvó pár mélységekbe torkollott, víztükörként vetült álomképeiket se New York City egyre lármásabb, mégis lassú serkenése a hó betemető fogságából, se a köszöntő Csillag betörő nyalábfényességei nem tudták felkavarni. A tegnap fáradalmai, az agyak önkéntelen, emlékekből és érzésekből összetett, kifinomult játékai és az ágy kényelmességének megállhatatlan húzóereje nem adatta meg számukra az önkéntelen felkelést esélyét.**

 **Mégha nem sokkal hét óra után járt a kósza idő, minden pihenéssel kitöltött kellemes perc egyre nagyobb hangsúlyt kapott teljes relaxációjuk végéig, mint ahogyan egy bögrényi kávé a kötelezettségek indításaként, úgy jelentett meghatározási mozzanatot a pihenés és az abban körülhatárolt éber lustálkodás, a fel nem kelésért való reménytelen imádkozásával.**

 **A kilincs csendes és óvatos kattanása a helyiség ajtaján kicsiny vendéget sejtetett a bemenetelhez. A legnagyobb csendességi precizitással igyekezett bejutni a pöttöm, hét év körüli kisleány, figyelve és mellőzve lehetségesen minden részletet mely, akkor szerencsétlen lebukásához esetlegesen hozzájárulhatott. Ügyessége által, senki sem ébredt fel, még a tudatalatti észrevételek sem jöttek felé hortyogások hangzataiként vagy hirtelen mozdulatok megtételével. Pillanatnyinak hitt megtorpanásáig fürkészve nézett a látottságra, az álomhajtók pirkadati szeánszának megszokottságát, angyalfehér lazsnakokba tekeredetten, szintetikus lúdtollpárnák testén szundítottan, kereste az értelmet az elmei látomások káoszi sorozataiban. Felverhetetlenség látszata uralkodott el a páron, a vélt, örök lét végezetéig, mégsem lehetett számára biztosságot adni, hogy egy pitiáner zajkeltés, egy rossz mozdulat, riadalmas feleszmélésükhöz nem-e vezette volna el őket, még kíméletlenebbül a meghiúsulásában veszne el a tervezett, értéktelenné téve addigi elértségeit.**

 **Mindaközben, ritkaságot fedezett fel szülei alváspózbéli elhelyezkedésükben, csekély kételkedéssel fogadta a felfedezést, a megszokott helyeiktől eltérésen túl, miként egymástól távol, egyik saroktól a másikig feküdtek, anyja oldalra dőlten, félvastag takarójába burkulózott nyakig, a tunyaság és kísérő, magába ringató melegségében, míg apja, a hátán, hallosztatott ziláltsággal szuszogott. A lerúgdalt ágymelegítő kálváriája is előtte bomlott ki egyben, ahol a betöltetesség csak arra volt hagyott, hogy melengesse a térde táját és az az alattit.**

 **Az előtárulkozó ragyogvány dicső, pirkadati parázslása telítette be lépési fokonként a sugárzó falak tömör közrezártságát, vele a tűző, narancs izzás pattanó szikráit szórta szerteszét a nagyfelületeken, a berendezések éles és görbeségi peremein, s ahogyan a mindennap tárgyait sívó fenségességében rajzolódtatta ki és tündököltette új létezésükben, egyszerre teremtette meg árnyékvilágbéli, megbújt alakpárjaikat a háttérben.**

 **Tömérdeknyi, mégis szemernyi pillantások vezették végig az előbújt hajnalsugarak** **mentén szemét az üvegablakig, a nagystílben előretört, hosszantban szétterjeszkedő műanyagszegélyekre. Ágaskodva kíváncsiskodott a külvilági tükör felé, még többet és többet akarta látni a felkelte színfényjátékának káprázító** **pompázatosságaiból, lélegzetvisszafolyottan nézni a felhők aljain penderkedő tűzkarátokat, Queens felhőkarcolóinak plexijein fel-felcsillanó sokágú verődményeket, a Union Aerospace Corporation központját, mint a mennyboltozat kadárverjébe mártódó, késeként hegyeskedő acélmonumentálját, mely előtt az alávalóság sutnya építményei behódolnak, a bosszantat beburkolóztató, neonreklámok és céglogók vakító csillogástengereinek önkéntelen és csúfos elhalványosodásait, a repkedő kopterek, légiszállítók és hajók tömény fémhéjaikon szétfolyásait, patetikus panorámájaként kuksizni a lent hevert sugárutak, alsó utcák, sikátorok szunnyadásaikból aprolékos felemelkedéseiket az reakítválódás szisztémájához, az éjszaka áristomból.**

 **A benyomások rögtönzött megzabolázottsággal szédítették bele a leányt a csodálat kiverhetetlen állapotába, mi módon egy helyben toporzékolva cserkélte a glanc nyitódottságát. Próbálkozásaival, parányi termete végett, nem tudta megpillanati az eredő világosság őrző glóbuszcsillagának valói eredetjét, sem áhított vágyai beteljesülésének gazdag fényteli színterét. Megnyugtatólag végül azzal adva fel, hogyha szülei is fölkelnek, vélhetően helyükről fogja nézni a város hátramaradt téredezés luminózusmámorát, egészen, amíg csak a varázslat beterítősége nem alakul eggyé a délelőtt megszokottságával.**

 **Ámuldozása elnyújtott percekig élt vele, belefeledkezetten az időtlenség megfagyott dimenziójában, miközben felvállalt feladata még mindig rajta állt. Kiábrándultsággal tért vissza hamar az egyszeriben nyert felismerésből, az alitott megvalósítandóság menetéhez. Finoman, abszolút hangtalansággal, lábujjhegyen jártan sürgölődött édesapjához osonni. Bal kezében közben egy incifinci tárgyacskaszerűséget szorongatott féltetten, két üres végében látszatot, összepréselt ívei kukucskáltak az ismeretlenség felé.**

 **Odalépve hozzá, sebtébeni empíriával konstatált az álmatagsága stádiumáról, majd gyengéden, felkarját bögdösködve, egy hely körében, kiegészülten apró rázogatásokkal, a rá jellemző lágysággal. A legnagyobb halksággal suttogva felé:**

 **\- Apa...! Apa...! Apa, kelj fel...! Apa...!**

 **Apja, a hívó, baljóslatú csengésű szavak és a karján érzett erőteljesebb érintéssorozatok szinte tüstént, a valóságba rángatatták vissza, felriadása azonnali zavarodottság fázisával súlytotta elmeiségét. Kifejezésteleséggel nézett elszállott percenetekig a vélt valamerreségbe, miszerint a homályosságban emésztődött fel némileg minden formaság. Az apai kötelességtudat mégsem hagyta visszazuhanását a létszükséglet eszméletlenségi szakaszába, mindinkább önnön összeszedése indukálta.**

 **\- Mi az tökfej... ? Rosszat álmodtál? - hágott fel hozzá a lehető legnagyobb közelséggel rögvest, ülői helyzetben, elkényelmesedetten, párhuzamban jegecesedette ki a hányt zsarátok feje, vállai szilárd lineáit, mialatt serényen** **kaparta ki a lélektükör mélyedéseiből haldokló vaksága maradék szennyét. Erősödött kitisztultságban látta már az előtte ácsorgott kisleányt, miként utána az ismerős hálót, a csillámló aranyságában, annak desszénjeit és tárgyias dolgait, fordulva, mellette feküdt, bájosan szendergett kedvesét.**

 **Hunyorogva nézett vissza személyi ébresztőkéjére mindaddig, míg a fény megszokása szemeibe nem szivárgott. Hadakozott könyörtelenül újból és újból a konok álmossággal, makacsságával kitartott a végletek fatalitásáig. A kiűzhetetlen, tompító hatás, melyet csak a feketeség forró elixirje orvosolhatott, mentalitása erejét fogta vissza irgalom nélkül, de lankadatlan figyelmessége, még elvből is, kérlelhetetlenül tombolt benne, a gyermek mindeni javaiért, az alvászat kárára. A harag parányi eleven szenje sem gyújtotta be lobbanékonyságai heveit, bármi is volt felriasztása indíttatása, helyette mosolya jelent meg bizalomgerjesztésül szigorú arcán, készségre állottsága majdhogynem biztosra vehetett megjelenéseként.**

 **\- Nem... - válaszolt kis idő múltán, erőltetett érzelemmentességgel, megszólalását pontosan időzítetten. Azonban izgatottsága és előtöredezett huncutsága arra sarkalta, hogy sandításait az éjjeliszekrényre vezesse rá, egy pontra, ahol feszültségét terjesztette ki a spiritualitás látszhatatlan dimenziójában. Kívülről persze úgy tűnt, mintha csak szándékkal elhallgatta volna agyrémeiről a vélekedett igazságot. - Csaak… - duruzsolgatott ismét, tompábban mint valaha, ám apja mindösszesen csak dünnyögésszerű hallhattságait szedte ki belőle.**

 **\- Akkor.. ? Mi történt szívem? - kerekedett felül mindennemű atyai aggodalma azonnal, a kétségbeejtő viselkedés és az elejtett szavakért, amiképp képzetek forogtak szertelenül agyában álombéli fantazmagóriákról, tetetvén tönkre az ártatlan, gyermeki álmot.**

 **Rémképek és azok megelevenedett szörnyszülöttei, kifent, szaggató karmú, csattogó pofájú, világító kigyószemes, luciferi, kénköves anyaföld lakóit idéző rettenettek, megszállva páni rémülettel a romlatlanság szellemének minden bugyrát, háborgatva az éjség alatt, nyomot engedve, mindent a szórakoztatás ártó mocskaiként lökötten elé, hogy aztán emlékezetbe vésődött, ridegen idegekbe hasító, dermesztő lenyomataik kísértsék őt minden álmatlan éjszakán. Ahogyan kiötlött eszméje tovább ércelte, idegessége és szülői félelmei a kipihentlenség rátelepedett álomszeszeiből támadtak fel végképp, a megtudás és iránti kérlelhetetlen óhajaival vállvetetten. Lánya könyöke felé rakott keze, a jóleső simogatással, megnyugtatásaul szolgált, kibontatkoztatott segítségadása óhatatlanságát a gondoskodás orientáltságával.**

 **\- Tudod… - bizonytalanság tiszta csalódítója áradott ismétlődően hangjából, nem feleltethetően meg bármely elképzelt belső tépelődés bizonyításának is.**

 **\- Micsodát… ? - ugrottak elő sötét írisszes párjai a telepedő árnyékzavarosságban . - Kicsim, mi baj van? - meredt rá még nagyobb nyugtalansággal, elképzelni sem tudta a temérdek, ott helyben kapkodásban megszülesztett megoldáskezdeményekből, melyik lehetett tagadhatatlanul lánya lelki bajának elképzelhetett megszüntetője, fusztrálatként élve meg legbelül, saját felkészületlensége és nyomottsága okolatjaiként. - Megint velük álmodtál? Láttad őket? - telepedett csak annál görcsösebben, pusztán a pokolbéli ármánykodás lehetősége őrjítette ott módfelett, vég nélkül, mást nem is képzeleghetett el.**

 **\- Dehogyis! - derült fel arca bájjal teli nyájassággal, apja lélekmarcangoló vívódásait egyszerűen, hogy sietve lecsillapítsa.**

 **\- Akkor... - rendült meg a drámai, jelentékeny feleleten, minthogy vakhítsége fiadzásaból lett teóriájának dicstelen bukásával végleg lemondott a sátánfattyak megjövendölt lidércjárásáról. Azonmód, még összeszedettlenebbnek, igazi balfácánnak érezte magát, de gyötredelmes tépelődés ellenében, nyomban túllépett az önfelszabadítottság felé, csakis arra koncentrálva, ami a valaha várt megsegítést adhatta. -... ehhh... van valami a szobádban ? Egy büdös nagy pók? Vagy egy ronda bogár? Mondd csak ha az, megyek és levadászom ott helyben! - mesterkedett sietségében, első ideaként kiszökkenként a dolgos szürkeállományból, melyről helyben utánagondoltan, mégsem ítélte faktumjának a gyanított lehetségességet.**

 **\- Neeem…! - nézett feléje félkomolysággal, miközben beleborzongott a gondolattól, hogy attól még mászkálhatott ott egy-két madagaszkári csótány - vagy madárpókrokon. - Nincs ott bogár…**

 **\- Akkor csak megijedtél valamitől? Vagy szerinted van ott valaki? A szekrényedben vagy az ágy alatt… ? - bajlódozott újfent, eltántoríthatatlan szívélyességgel, a fel nem adás eszményével pesztráltatott akaratát, szintakkor ugrásra készen, hogy bevetésére indulhasson.**

 **\- Ah-ah. - rázta kobakját egyértelműen, úgy tetszik, egy kérdez-felelek játék részeként. Szülője túlaggódása egyre terhesebbé vált számára, akár bátortalanságából eredett kukulása, csak mindinkább vártatva a megfelelő ütemzetséget a bejelentéséhez.**

 **\- Hanem? - csodálkozott el mégjobban, miképp egyre kevésbé talált kapaszkodót lánya megsegítéséhez. - Mi a baj? Mondd el! Kérlek! - húzintotta kezét diszkrétséggel rajta a felkar vonulatában, csak elősegítve ezzel kicsikarni baljós nyilatkozatát. - Figyelj, ha ide szeretnél feküdni, mert nem érzed magad ott biztonságban, csak gyere nyugodtan! - csapott rá hangtalanul kétszer az üres fekhelyre, kicsit sem érdekeltetve a szűkösen levés esetleges kérdése. - Oké?**

 **\- Okééé…**

 **A félre nézés újbólisága tőle, a belső szorongás kiválása, a többszöri, síri csendet utánzó lakonikussága két kétség között, a felvillanó smaraglobodványok kétes eltünedezése, az arc különös mozdulatjai, a derület és leverőség ambivalens hatású felváltásai egymás között, már mielőtten élesztették fel apja folytonos gyanússágot kajtató énjét. A kicsúcsosodás szekundumjaiban, saját velleitásából, a pszichében meggyökeresedett feszengését kitépve, lelt rá a szigmák szembekötő tömegére. A bolygatás észre nem vehetetlen rengései, az abban rezgő sugallati kódok annoi újabb és újabb öltéseket jelentettek a tudatban kivetült, projektumok milliárd szálljaival átszőtt motívumképén, elvetésre kárhoztatva egyszer s mindenkorra minden addigi előlövelt, hasznavehetetlen mélabúsági felvetettségeit. Informálódása más törekedés felé terelődött az igazság megtudásáért.**

 **\- Mi folyik itt? - húzta fel íves, sötét szemöldökét, kvázi rosszallással a kicsikarás eszközeként. - Te valamit elhallgatsz előlem Roxan. - hatott még erőteljesebben, célként feltámasztva benne a nyughatatlanságot. - Vagy rosszul gondolom? - nyomult csak előrébb megfékezhetetlen fegyverével, ijesztő komolysággal pislogott vissza a megrendíthetetlenség üreglakóra.**

 **\- Csak… csináltam neked valamit...! - révedt feléje berillpárjaival, alázatossággal gazdagított, buzgalma szította somolygó bűbájával, megtöredeztetve korrigálhatatlanul a füllentés hipokrita álarcát.**

 **\- Nekem… ? - vállalta át hangnemében a komorságot kényszerűen az ösztönös meghőköltség, a kipuhatolhatatlanság rendkívüliségeként lepve meg. - Na és… micsodát?**

 **\- Ezt! - nyitotta szét orra előtt pöttömke öklét, láthatóvá válottan azon melegében a megbùjt, akkoron tompán narancsvörös, árnyèkos csontfekete és azúrkék színekben díszelgett, hegyes nyílhegyek egymásba szúró mintájában a vékonymadzagos, kötött pamutkarkötő.**

 **\- Azta… ez… ez az enyém? Tényleg? - lepődött meg szerfelett körülìrhatatlan, mègis lelkendező őszinteséggel, szìvèbe hasìtva az ámultat és lenyűgözöttség èrzületei feltartóztathatatlanul, aligha számítottan megörvendeztetésére oly ritka, szerelmetes, kreált kincsére, mellyel őt, ott, váratlanul ajándékozta meg.**

 **\- Igen! - bòlogatott mèlysèges magasságokba, ábrázatán kitódulva impressziói leplezés nélkül, mint alkotjába vetett, legyűrhetetlen büszkesègeként.**

 **\- Igazán kedves tőled. - mustrálta tüzetesen a filigránszerzemènyt, pirinyónyi szépséghibáit számba sem vévetten: a kóborodott csomók egymásra toltságát, a szálak olykori kilógását vagy a gabalyodások megesett baleseteit . - De… miért is kapom? - küldte motoszkáló képzetét az indiszkréció refrektorvilágìtotta szìnterère, alatta vèglet nèlkül neszeltetve a kisleány mimikáját, várottan türelemmel megszòlalásban lakozott fortélyaira.**

 **\- Azért, hogy megvédjen téged… - misztikusság hatva át hangstílusát, könnyedségét visszafogva a kiforrtság ólomnehéz súlyai. -…azoktól a rusnya szörnyektől, akiket ott látsz mindig... álmodban! - veszve ki beszédmódjából a talányosság, válva az addigi kámforrá a jámborságért. Markolta meg egy időben, kellő, szelíd tapintatosággal apja közeli, bal csuklóját, úgy hajlìtva a gyapotkreálmányt, körbeöleltetve, ahogyan figyelő útján vezette, míg találkozott végeinél megkísérelhette a megfontolt mozdulatsorokkal a kibogozhatatlanság új találmányát vèghez vinni, sajátos ügyességgel a mütyűrke, ellenben vaskos, szétszedhetetlen görcsök rákötését, még akkor is, ha a csenevész szabadság szálljai is rondìtották el a tökèletessèg alkotását.**

 **Alatta folytatta mondandòját, feltámadott, lángoló buzdulattal szólt hozzá, obskúrusság látszólagos, újbóli megtörhetetlenségével intézte fogadalmiságát:**

 **-… Ha ezt viseled, soha nem fognak téged bántani. Mert el van varázsolva! - szabadította fel önként kezét, azalatt nézve rá felvidult apjára, amint mutatóujját a plafon irányába szegeztette, eszmei jelentékenysége újra előpattanva, áthatva komplett lelkületét a homályosság teremtett, időszerű képzeteivel. -… És félnek tőle! - tárva szét íziben csepp tenyerét, miképp egykor meglelt, megkérdőjelezhetetlen hatalommal bíró, földöntúli ereje ötfeléből vezetődött az fókuszálás egy pontjába, akárcsak a megszabadító varázslat utolsó lépésének színhelye, miként a ködképbestiák feszélyezettséginek csíráit ajándékába rejtőztette mindörökre. - Nagyon! - csattant ki belőle a döntő szó, izgalma és a biztosság felcsigázó sejtelmezhetőségeivel, túlzott hangossággal haladottan a reggeli csendesség nyugalmának szétzúzásához. Befejezésül, küzdelmei árán, lecsùszhatatlanul felejtve ott csomózási művészetének első poémáját, mint a megszabadulás, átokba forrt szimbòlúmát.**

 **Apja lelkiismeretességgel követte az ügyeskedő kezeket mindvégig, szinte abszolùt döbbenetetèt váltva ki. Beleértve ámuldozott el, mégis mifèle rejtett tehetsèg is élhetet hét esztendős, bűvöletesség emberi formáját öltött, élete értelmeként, egyedüli, drága virágszáljában, tùlszárnyalva könnyűszerrel az apellált detektálság jövőbeli korlátjait, kreatìv ènje szárnycsapásait buzgó áhítatossággal szemrevételezve.**

 **\- Igazán szép darab. - kapta idébb a megszemléléshez csuklóját, lomha forgatással kémlelve keresztül-kasul a minta szüntelennek kivehető, kombinált sorait, szinte hitetlenkedve mèregetve újra ès ùjra, be nem telten a gyönyörűség elkèszültének megismételhetetlen remekèvel.**

 **\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm! - hajolt hozzá, hogy szeretetteljességgel egy önzetlen, atyai csókot adgasson kislánya hamvas, ujjongástól vöröslött arcára, ámulata szemernyi gesztusakènt. - Megígérem neked...- kezét lánya ròzsás orcájához érintette, nèzve bele a végeláthatatlan boldogság csillogó kèptükrèbe. - ...hogy sose fogom levenni!**

 **\- Becsszó? - hajtotta fel a megerősítés, az ígérhetőség egyetlen idiómáját, angyalarcán eluralkodva elragadósága, pompázásával haloványította el még az örökkévaló égi kísérőjének behömpölyzött verőfényregimentjeit.**

 **\- Becsszó. - vigyorgott vissza bizalomkeltően, kiváltattva vele lányából az eufóriakábulat duhajjá lett érzeményét, derűsségéből édes kacaját.**

 **\- Hiszek neked! - zengett csak harsányságban a háló, zártságában, mint azok előtt valaha, minutumi megfeledkezésében zúdította eksztázisa hévét az addig némaságra kárhozottakra.**

 **\- Helyes! - reagált kitűntető bólogatásával, megbolondítva az ováció buzdult fintorával. - Nade… csak halkan, mert anyád még felébred! - intette őt felei nyomatékossággal a helyénvalóságra, tenve új ékességét viselő csuklójának tartozott kezének mutatóujját szájához, mégha csak a virgonc vígságot sarjadoztatta ki az üdesèg rózsapìrjaiként.**

 **A kedvessèg gyöngés èrintèse a mellette fekvetten, egy gyenge, szinte érézhetetlen rázással, a szendergés felzavarhatatlanságának feneketlenségét kutatta, bízottan egyben a nyugodtság kitartottságában.**

 **\- Mi az? - jött dünnyögő, színültig gyötörtséggel visszajelzése bagatell megmozdítására. - Mit csinálsz? - szórta el késztetésszerűen tudati kiszökellségeit, válaszpárját füleletlenül, helyébe szívesen gurult át nagy komfortossággal az általa kreált, egyedi ágyneműbugyolájában hitesura felé. - Nahát... - mutatkoztott meg nagyobbuló tágultságában gesztenyebarna disztélygyűjtője a sejdítetlenség nemságában, birokra kelten foszló világtalanságában a behatoltság csóvaözönyével, hitvesi társán kívül ismerve fel egyre tisztábban és tisztábban az érkezett, becses jövevényt, a családi összecsődültség gyaníthatatlanságának álmélkodásával ráakadott feltártsága rostokolt érzékeit piszkálta fel, testfűtöttségben járta kényelemszeretősége forrását hátrahagyta összekuporodottságából való kitörésével, ellenszegülve merészen a virradati hüvősség inzultusaival. - ...máris ilyen hamar fent vagytok? - küzdött fel kegyelmét hamarjában ücsörgő, profán tartásába, tónusában beférkőzve a kiűzésért átkozott bolyongó bágyadtság, mégis megbabonázó küllemjén ott virultak ki tündérisége bódító flóracsokrai. - Hát ilyet se látni túl gyakran. - hintette el kegyes megjegyzését, nyújtozkodott érzésből azután macskai kènyelmessèggel hátrafele, amiként kacsói széttársságában, a szabályosság kerek szögeiben, kész irányítottsággal eljuthatva képzeletben egyik átlói sarokból a másikba.**

 **\- Marcus, szívem, megmondanád hány òra van ? - kandikált a pilácssarkokból ellenállhatatlanul csábos bűvöletével, alatta húzódott vissza jóleső mereszkedéséből, kandisága szólamjai hangozottak fel a szeretetméltóság és kelletesség polifóniájában.**

 **\- Jò kèrdès... - folyamodott legott a ciánkéken megvilágítódott üvegèbresztőòra felè, kapva maga irányába, úgy leste meg az idő akkori rakoncátlan járását. - Hèt negyvenhat. - szólt feleségének kellő informatívikussággal. - Mondjuk… - pártolt vissza hozzá. - … ahogy elnézem, rádfèrne egy kávè. Nem áll neked jól a reggel. Főleg nem az ébredés. - fintogott rá a komolyanvehetetlen gonoszsággával. - Talán jót tenne, ha esetleg valami mást is innál egyszer...**

 **\- Már korán reggel muszáj a cinizmusodat megcsillogtatnod? Jaj, istenem...! - vágott fejfogva büntudatébresztően, szenvedélyes álsértődöttséggel teli arculatot galád kötöszködésére.**

 **\- Azèrt ennyire ne vedd a szívedre...! - hùzódott szoros közelébe menten, kiengesztelési sóvárgásának benső parancsolatára, átölelve karcsú derekát úriember módi pallérozott diszkrétséggel, halandóságuk kiformált korpuszainak perzselősége egymást éltetve ott, a kémlés találkozott zöld és barna kvarcjain át tekintve bele a spirituszok meredélyeibe. - Tudod, hogy nem bántásbòl mondom.**

 **\- Tudom. Tùl jòl ismerlek már. - enyhült meg enigmatikus, mégis igéző** **kedélyességgel. - De akkor sem volt túl kedves tőled. - devalvált vissza meglepetésszerűen az antiattribútumi morcosság töredelemi fokozatába.**

 **Az árgusság fekete kettősének kanyarulatos tekintetskiccei gyűrődtetve ráncoltatta össze rosszallóan, úgy csapta fel homloka centráljáig, majd feszítette meg pofáján a réskörnyéki izmokat, elállva látványosan a hasadástér jobboldali egyenesességével, valahol még fellelhetve benne a megfagyott nevetés maradt kaparékait, piktúrájában festbe elevenné furcsálkozásában és hüledezésében dominálódott énjét.**

 **\- Oké, szemét voltam, sajnálom! - horgasztotta le súlyos főjét szégyensége merőségében, türelemmel csak a realitás guillotinepengét várva tarkójánál zuhanni le. - Most boldog vagy? - tolta fel bozontossága csíkjait, oculusán vágyakozása sziporkázásai tünedezve fel a végső megbocsájtásért, vezeklése véghez viteléért.**

 **\- Igen. - bólintgatott markánsan, betartva egy arasz mértékét akaratlan, ördögi bazsalygása húzódott áldáz feszülései metsződött, kollektív kreációként fejeződtek ki. - Határozottan.**

 **\- Akkor...ennek örömére...kaphatok egy csókot? - közelített szilaj vakmerőséggel mindjárt, agilis, már-már paródisztikus csücsörítésben kerekítve cuppanólesőjét, mindjobban idébb rándította áldozatát, az el nem eresztés intenciójával.**

 **\- Nem. - csapta jókor széjjeltárt markát oda, a finálé katarzisának zárólagos másodperceiben. Egyszersmind lappangott tenzióival beleadva, eltolni iparkodott gyarapodott erőfeszítéseinként magától, már az ölelés feszülti kötelékéből szabadulva ki , felülkerekedetten taszításával odáig törtetetten, ameddig ura magatehetlenül, ellenállás nélkül, el nem dőlt, akár egy zsáknyi krumpli.**

 **\- Hé! - fakadt ki csakhamar bosszúsan, játszott nemtetszésében, elszörnyűlködött, torzult grimaszával bámult konok legyőzőjére, testbeszédje még túlon is árulkodott tekintélyi megalázottságáról elterültségi csorbíthatatlan vereségében.**

 **\- Majd, esetleg máskor sort kerítünk rá. De most nem! - nevetett csúfondáros gyúnnyal, a duzzogása sorvasztó szugerálciója sem mérsékeltetve harsányságát.**

 **Lányuk míg az ágyszélen leskelte lebilincselőség extázisában a kelekótya komédiaelőadás legfrissebb felvonását, önfeledt bohém szórakoztatottsága új megformálódása úgy teljesedett ki. Egyúttal a mulattatóság is ösztönözte arra, hogy még beljebb tessékelöndjön lehetőlegi észrevehetetlenséggel a középhez , alig bírhatva már a fékezhetetlenul csak ostromló kuncogás áradataival a tetőponttól, mely éppen kirobbanósággal tódult elő belőle a végkifejlet lepergése kezdetén, nem is csillapodva könnyen kifejlő hosszában.**

 **\- Úgy tűnik valaki jól szórakozik helyettünk is. - dürdült meg szarkaztikusságában, buzogó komiszságát ontva ki szabadjára, mintsem egy rosszindulatúságból fogant, bántólagos kötekedést. Elhintésével családjának, alkalmául vette feltápászkodását, meg nem tántorodottan míg az aljasság széthúzottságból, vissza nem térhetett kedveséhez.**

 **\- Milyen igaz! - csendültek fel szelídséggel az aurumba vont lírahúrjak, amíg kéjelgő élvezkedéssel simult urához a derékvonalra felbukkanó kéz szerelmetes illetésére. - Hiszen, aki szereti a bolondozást, az sose hagy ki egy alkalmat se, még ilyen korán sem, ugye szívem? - cirógatta meg szívességgel az aranyosság elragadó tündérpofiját. - Amúgy...tényleg...hogyhogy ilyen hamar itt vagy?- balsejtelem zordi fagyosságában merevedett meg . - Csak nem történt valami baj? - hasonult át dajkáló anyaisága túlvitt aggályoskodásába, háborgató rémületeitben serkenvének ki értelme fájdalmaiban az èjjeli borzalomábrándok. Ideje alatt, babusgatása nyomán adódtak át legjavukban gyógyító energialöketei, a ború taszító fellegeinek szétfoszlatatásának célzatával, autentikussággal billentve át a boldogabbság létállapotába.**

 **A kis vendég csak meresztett szokással rá nagy és sötét babapilláit, rendítő gyámoltalanság szinlegességében beburkozva a némaság honoltságával, elementáris impozánssággál hódítva el az akkora lággyá olvadoztatott szíveket, folyamán merevítette meg negyed percig az idő és tér függő szálrészleteit.**

 **\- Ezzel a kérdéssel ne is próbálkozz! - vágott bele. - Én megtettem, nem mentem vele semmire se. - orgánumát megfeszítő határozottsága csak még elmosódottabb fágyolossággal fedte be a valósságot, annál is ledöbbentebbé amortizálva feleségét.**

 **\- Miért? - firtatott tovább ámolyságában, hánykolódottan csapódva szándéktalanul ide-oda, a megkérdőjelezhetőség kavartságának viharkorbácsolta skrupulusóceánjában.**

 **Pár secondumig, nem eredett a valamirevaló magyarázat.**

 **\- Csak nyisd ki jobban a szemed és rájössz.**

 **\- Hogyan? - rengett meg alapjaiban elhamarkodottságában felállított szüleményinek mennybéli abszolútságához vezető, a felfogás szféráit áttörő, bábeli hatalmasságot idéző, masszív tornyaalkotmánya.**

 **Támasztott komótossággal könyökölt felhúzott közellevőségben combján, szorítságban horgasított ökölforma a kitekert hüvelykujj feltapadásával a gondolkozó ember pózában takarta el mondanivalóságai főoltárát, csak a sunnyogás élénki zöldkapuiban sejlett fel megint a furmányság oltványa.**

 **Összetalálkozásuk szemezésében, a torlaszt felengedésével, férje akkor szólalt:**

 **\- Na, rájöttél? - nem várt a sokaság elteltségéig, térdjén gyámolította meg hajléka porcát és nyújtotta el szintjében alsóbéli rögzítvényét, hadd lógathassa előtte, mint csaléteket.**

 **Az élesztett, járó kandiság, mely ott forrongott hölgyében, lapult macskaként leselkedett a megejtés minden rezzenetjére,** **miképp a zsenge szerzeményből szakadt eurékai szökése fonódott össze a papagáj fellebenésének színkavarkádas gobleinkép-pillanatjával, az átlátszhatatlanság konfúzus tüskebozótjaiból.**

 **\- Oh, istenkém...! - másztak felfelé az igézet bogarai, azalattan terítette be az elvarázsoltság ragyogó porszemtengere. Kiapadhatatlan kérdései vízfőségéből mégis egy egyszerűt merített ki, a kis alkotóhoz szegezetten:**

 **Szívem, ezt te csináltad?**

 **\- Ő volt, igen. - adta válaszát apja, helyette. Nemes leríásában özönlött tagadhatatlansággal önérzetessége és adoráltsága, benőtten sűrűséges gyökereivel minden intuíciójában a bensőség egyedét.**

 **\- El se hiszem... - hajlott oda, még közelebben is obszerválta. - Ez egyszerűen gyönyörű! - bódult meg felettébb a ragadványos glazúrtengésben, a látatság gráciájának prominens pazarságában. - Nagyon szépen megcsináltad édesem!**

 **\- Úgy tűnik a kreatívitást tőled örökölte. És a stílusérzékedet. - hangzott el férjura meggyőződésébe ágyaztatott, vacilációkat kizárító tézise. - Egyértelműen.**

 **\- Az meglehet. Bár az észjárása nem az enyém. Főleg, hogy hamarabb is leeshetett volna nekem a dolog... - bubánattal felduzzasztottan áradt meg nyíltsága folyama, mely letarolta önbizalma dédelgetett kolóniáját.** **-** **...miután tegnap este kért tőlem pár gombolyagnyi madzagot. Néztem rá, mégis mire kellenek neked? Tán a plüsscicáknak játéknak?**

 **\- ...Honnan kellett volna neked ezt amúgy sejtened? - akadt fenn, lendülettel borította karját hátára . - Sehonnan. - fordította fel lódított keze tenyerét, hadd fedezhesse fel a mészfehér plafon laposságát. - Ügyesen eltervezte és végrehajtotta, pont az orrod előtt. Mi ez már, ha nem kiváló szervezés? És ez is, pontosan rád utal. ...Ahogy látom, nem esett messze az alma a fájától.**

 **\- Ami azt illeti... ebben már több igazság van. - öntötte el menten mosolya szigeteit a skarlátvörösség, kérkedéseit végképp az elfeledés sötét kútjába száműzette.**

 **\- Na látod. - biccentett rá oldalra, rájátszott, sajátos szeleburdigággal, annál beszédesebben nem is hathatóan. Aztán az újgenerációs alkotók gyöngyszeméhez szegült:**

 **\- Tényleg, nem is mondtad, hogy ezt a mintát honnan sikerült venned. Suliban múltkor csináltátok?**

 **\- Ott is! - adta feleletét. - Ms. Reinhardt mutatta nekünk órán a csomózást. Nagyon megtetszett nekem! Amit elsőnek csináltam rózsaszín és fehér volt, és ilyen szallagos...Mikor anya azt mondta, hogy egy különleges meglepetése van számodra, akkor döntöttem el, hogy én is adok neked valamit, mert hazajöttél és nagyon, nagyon hiányoztál! - gyújtotta fel még hatalmasabb lángjaival lényét csillapíthatatlan, őszinte szeretete, édesapját is úgy beborította. - Keresni kezdtem, és aztán anya egyik ilyen könyvében találtam egy szép mintát, ami nagyon megtetszett. Mondjuk… nehéz volt! Egész este csináltam... meg egy picit reggel. Meg… - harsant fel gyermekségében. - ...azért lett narancs és fekete mert rád emlékeztet!**

 **\- Anya azért kicsit mást értett meglepetés alatt... - kacogatott jóízűen hallott realitásikhlette, karakános vélkedésén, közben rejtetti sumákságában hunyorgatott elkövetőpartnerére.**

 **\- ... de mégis, örülök, hogy gondoltál rám. Még egyszer köszönöm. - juttatta tartozott viszonzását erélyes bólintásával, miképp hajoltságában serkentődtek fel a megdönthetetlen megbecsülés és tisztelés szenvei kitárulkozásai extenziójában, méltóságérzete falát csak még gigászibbá, egekbe törőbbé építetve.**

 **\- Nincs mit! - rándított nagyvonalúsággal csontoskás vállain, csatlakozottan jöve utána egy túltelített vigyorodás, a becsukódás látványos lezárásos dómjai üveggömbjeire, testi mordulásában harsogtatta megállás nélkül:**

 **" a kötelességemet megtettem, de ha kell több, szívesen megteszem akkor is, én jó vagyok ebben"**

 **\- Most jut eszembe... - állította fel jobb keze mutatóujját, avval vitte megrázásokba acélos csuklóját is, akárcsak egy újonnali idea töredékeit, úgy szédelgettette, az összességben keresendően, a visszaemlékezésért. - ...egy valami feltűnt nekem tegnap... - szugerálta színleletes tartózkodásában. - ... nem voltál itt a szokásos időpontban. Pedig a kedvenc meséd új része éppen ugyanúgy lement, mint ahogy szokott. Csodálkoztam is rajta... - helyezte gesztikulásának eszközét pihentetőhelyére vissza.**

 **\- Helyette inkább megnézted a volt republikánus szenátor majdnem három órás vitáját azzal a demokrata jelölttel... - beszélt bele az addig hallgató fél, egy kis burkoltatott maliciózussággal.**

 **\- Ja. Totál felesleges is volt. - rázta meg nehezedett főjét a kellemetlenség vissza-visszalöködő memoárjában, hátha gyökkentésével kireppentetheti mindazt, mely körvonalaztatta a hajdankorban elvesztegettetését a szántság ciklusából. - Szóval... képes voltál ellenállni annak a kísértésnek, hogy jót szórakozz ahogy szoktad, hogy elkészítsd... - jeleztetett a szerzeményre. -... ezt. Méghozzá órákon át, a nagy sutyiban?**

 **\- Igen. - erősített rá a vitathatatlanságra, fejecskéje nagybani önhittséges illegetésében.**

 **\- Nem semmi! - ismerte el végképp önfeláldozását. - Az meg külön elismerendő, hogy képes voltál mindezt titokban tartani. Pedig szerintem alig bírtad ki, hogy ne áruld el, mire is készülsz...**

 **\- Akkor főleg kitettél magadért szívem. - örömködött a folytonos áradoztatottság szédületben az anya. - Aww, annyira büszke vagyok rád! - kifejezhetlenné degradálódott gondolatbéli esszenciái önérzetességében, az adni akarás múlhatatlan mohóságában. Elsőként egy bensőséges, anyai ölelésben érte utol a prosperitás, utána, a loboglás fűtő intenzitásában, buksijára a csordultatott lágyság törödő csókja, csak még beteljesedhetetlenebbül érzett áradó szeretete emésztésében. - Az én ügyeskezű, kis gyöngyvirágom! - simította meg kedveskedéssel hevült orcáskáját.**

 **Roxanne az önkéntes csitultság kokonjában csavarodottan nem eresztette ki repdesése kitolakodottságos lexémáit, mindinkább csak a sziporkázás tüneménységei látói üvegmagjaiban, derültség búrjásztatott csízében türemkedtek elő belőle.**

 **\- Na jól van...szerintem ideje volna végre kikecmeregni... - gyürközőtt neki, hogy végső leszámolását érvényre juttathassa az idegesítőségbe borult, buzgó álmosság ellen. A lógott, kusza, gyenge hullámjaiban tekeredett, sötétbarna tincsit elfésülte, a pofátlanul előtüremkedett ásításrohamot megfeszülten folytotta vissza addig, hátha avval oda tuszkolhatja, ahonnan előmerészelkedett. - ... a reggeli magától nem fog elkészülni ha itt henyélek. - kászálódott ki a kellemesség tunyafészkéből, az óvatosság körültekintetőségében, okozásában sem téve nagyobb káoszsosságot a megszenvedtetett ágyneműben.**

 **\- A kávé meg főleg nem. - utaltalott relevánsi feladatára, levakarhatatlanul rátapadtan, feszengő cinizmusával. - De ez is a dolgod, nem?**

 **Perdült vissza a kijáratból, tiszta alázatosság helyébe a hígatlan fatalitás, indultság, elégedetlenség öntődött rá mimikamaszkjára. A valóbeli, drámás megsértődés elhihetőségében, alig folytatta el ropogó tüzdelését, hogy azért is, lereagálhassa:**

 **\- Hogy te mekkora szemét vagy néha. - szemrehányóságában kövült bele keserűségének minden vérmetes agóniája, egészen, míg kacagása fel nem repesztette mindazt. - Na várj csak, holnap lesheted, hogy felkelek-e fél tizenegy előtt vagy sem. Majd csak utána legyen ekkora szád. - buggyant elő elnyűtt intrikussága, kétségbevonhatatlan fenyegetését csak úgy hirtelenül zúdította rá csipkelődőjére.**

 **Ahogyan ott ácsorgott vetett háttal a plasztik félfának, balon a hajlított comb és alsó lábszár háromszögletű metszésében, a szilfid kacsó biztossági fogásában, éledett, akár a fenségesség csábos káprázata, mely aranyozó tündöklésében, szépségében, lebilincselőségében öntötte el pompával a szoba utolsó magányos szegletét is. Viseltetett, ezüst hálóruhájában, a pitymallás fényhosszainak töredeztetésiben, úgy csillogott, akár egy szelő keszeg, egy krisztálytiszta, tátrai patakban.**

 **Bűvös fenoménként szította fel a férfiáhítatokat, olyannyira, hogy urában, szinte a leküzdhetetlenség késztetésben izzott fel benne a kívánkozat, hogy keljen ki, sétáljon hozzá, kezeivel fonja körbe a finom derekat, a törékenység porcelántestét, csak még idébb húzza magához, miképp a szorosságban érezhesse a bőr lehengerlő bársonyosságát, csókjával ízlelje meg az édes ambrózia vágyakozott, feledhetetlen mámorát, ha csak az egyedüliség lett volna csatlósuk, ahol a világ a jelentéktelenség, amikor a ketyegések múlásai észrevehetetlenné foszlányulnak, miközben hosszú perceken, órákon, napokon, heteken át csak a szenvedély zivatarában áztódnának meg lelkeik, és a szerelem tűztömegei borítják be a makrokozmoszt.**

 **\- Ismerve téged, nem fogod megállni. Akkor sem. Túlságosan szeretsz te engem ahhoz. - fogta bazsalygásra galádként.**

 **\- Majd kiderül. - derűvel lesett ki rá kimenet vállain túl, a loknik összefüggéstelen, titkos zuhatagerdejéből, a szelíded megejtőségében tillódva sikkesen, felfortyantsága utolsó színezetje is feloszlatni tűnt, mint a hajnali köd.**

 **A szilfid eltávozásában, újbéli követő kerülközött a szegődésre: vigyázattal suttyant lefele a selyempaplanok felületét, úgy sietkezett az előirányzat kitűzetett végpontjához.**

 **\- Hát te meg? Merre? - röppent felé a számíthatatlan tudakozódása.**

 **\- Megyek mesét nézni! - formálódásba kezdett azonmód az ellenállhatatlanság bocibéli tekintete. -Ugye...szaba...**

 **A tétlenség, mikor a visszavaló válasza várakoztatásában pendezgeti a nyugtalanság idegkötegeit, a csend sivárabb vagyon, mint a töltet puszította föld, az örökkévalóság perchányadaiban terebélyesedik az ismeretlen felé, minek a vélt végén a talány nemlegessége is ott rejtőzködhetett.**

 **\- Persze, menjél csak nyugodtan. - érkezett a felszabadítás. - Sokat dolgoztál miattam, megérdemled a szórakozást.**

 **Kiigyekvés helyett felmászott hozzá és maga szélességében átölelte.**

 **\- Köszi apa, te vagy a legjobb! - tette még veszítőbbé karolását. - Szeretlek!**

 **\- Én is szeretlek! - fűzte össze karjait, benne a kicsiny dédelgetettettel, óhajában esedezve, hogy soha, el nem engedhesse. Ott tartani, tovább csak érleltetni ömledező méltóságérzetében, gondoskodásában, szeretetében, ahogy a melengetés intuíciója energiaként átalakultan árassza el, legyen többé, erősebbé jobbá vele, hogy a világ is csak egy meghódítandó csekélykének tűnhessen.**

 **De még mielőtt jobban bele is felejtkezdhetett volna az eksztázis megkapó szenveibe, melyek csak ösztökélték, csak tüzdelték, a szélvész kisasszony kitört, és úgy, el is viharzott.**

 **A szélesvásznú televízió hangszorója harsant rögvest fel a bekapcsolás parancsolatára, rázkódtatta is meg a nesztelenség megmaradt szögleteit. Pár magabiztos kattintással a távirányítóval el az unalmas, érthetetlen, vérlázító politikai műsorokról, a nagyszájú, emberszerű szemetektől, a mesteriesség időzitésében, és máris a kívánt blokkhoz toppant. Csendült a zene-bona, hajó siklott elő, lengett a halálfej retteget zászlaja, kalózmaskarába öltözött szereplők pedig németül kezdtek rá, vidáman: Wir sind die Piraten...**

 **Az automataredőnyök programozott ütemzetükben bocsájtódtak hajdan fel, szívárogtatták csak be és be a víruló napvilág csillagló citringörgetegjeit, szökött is degesznyi egzisztencia a szegletek megillettődött fragmentumjainak.**

 **A ház ura a konyhába követte a filligrán szerelmet. Futó, de jóval elméncesebb diszkussziójuk lerendezésével máris a mozaikokba tördeltetett, törökkék műgránitpultra nehézkedett, a türelemtelen diszpoziciójába loholódottan, mihez az ernyedtség őrjöngő golgotája vagdoskodott belé, hogy esengjék a szurokfekete, kesernyetes panáceaért. Mégis, diszkréciója lámpása a nappali felé sugározódott, ott is akkurátusan csak egy pontra, egy személyre: a dalos, kicsi pacsirtára, aki édesdeden, minden tehetségét és ambicióját egy míxtúrájába kevertetetten, csatlakozgatott a dallamhajtáshoz, olykor magabiztossággal, ahogy tették a parádézó emberkék a képernyőn.**

 **\- Köszi. - honorálta örömest a rapid hangyaszorgalmat biccentésével, mikor megkapta az angyalfehér bögrét, vele az őszinte, ámde durván obszcén feliratozással.**

 **Kedvese nem adta viszonzását, mindösszesen kezével húzta magához az álltól a markáns arcot, hogy a homlokra gyöngéd ápolatát adhassék.**

 **\- Neked bármit, te bájgúnár. - vigadott oldódott jókedve elánjában, aztán tért vissza a müzlistálkák megtöltéséhez.**

 **A szemlélés a spagócás mirákulumra, azután a kis hölgyre navigált.**

 **Egy megnevezhetetlen, csordulózott, beható ándung árasztotta el oly iramdattal, hogy a vére táplálta imádat kerozinos égésében a korpuszt héveltette, szálldostatta révültetett lelkét. Ábrándja az eljövendező intarziájáról vonások, kontúrák élesítődésében, árnyalatok halványulásaiban és telítődésében, magja helyütt a pirinyócska örökössel, ki szummabeli összetevőjeként ugyanúgy mosódott össze fejében, akár a majdanság, s a világ. Mikor a törtetés misszióinak elvégezetelei a megelégedés, a vígadalom, sikeresség biztosítékjai legyenek, diadalmaskodásában az éktelen mindenség tartalmán: a fájdalmon, a keserven, a kudarcokon, a rosszindulaton, az irigységen...Szakadatlan harcok ezek, melyeket az Élet genereál, irgalomtalanul.**

 **\- Igaza volt anyámnak. - ízlelt bele a szimplába. - Ha nincs gyereked, nincs èrtelme az èletednek. Mintha nem volna boldogságod soha. Minden üres és kiszámítható. Csak tudnám mi ebben a jó... sose fogom megérteni az olyanokat, akiknek jó így. Szerencsétlenek! Fogalmuk sincs miből maradnak ki...**


End file.
